The Merge of Cillian Darcy Epilouge: The Space of Destiny
The Space of Destiny is the Epilouge of The Merge of Cillian Darcy which takes places six months after Cillian and Lorcan changed the past. Plot It's been six months after saving the world from Ian and changed the past. In the changed past. Twin Brothers Cillian and Lorcan can never seem to get along with each other, or with their older sister, Dani. While staying at while their father's is away at work and Dani is asleep, the twin discover an old clockwork-driven space-themed board game called "Zathura" in the basement. The two begin to play the game, the goal to be the first to reach the final space named Zathura. During each turn, the game provides a card with instructions, but the two quickly realize the cards affect reality, starting with a meteor shower. They soon discover the house is floating on a small rock in outer space. Meanwhile, Dani looks out the window, and believing it is merely dark, goes to shower for her date. When the boys try to warn Lisa about what has happened, they find she is frozen in cryonic sleep as a result of one of the cards. The brothers realize that the only way to end the game and hopefully return to Earth is to reach the end space of Zathura. As they continue to play, Walter and Danny avoid the dangers that the game's cards throw at them like a Dalek (Nicholas Briggs) and the house coming under attack by a race of Sliver Robotics Creatures called Cybermen. Another card brings aboard a stranded woman (Jenna Coleman) who goes about eliminating the house's heat sources (during which Walter turns down the house's heating thermostat) and setting a couch on fire and pushing it outside into space to lure the cyber ship away with its heat signature As the brothers' tension rises, Cillian accuses Lorcan of cheating by moving a piece prematurely, but when Cillian tries to correct it, the game reacts as if Cillian was cheating and ejects him out of the house into the vacuum of space, but the Girl rescues him. On Cillian's next turn, he receives a card that allows him to make a wish, and considers making a wish to make Lorcan go away. The Woman quickly warns him that she and her own husband had played the game years before, and she too had received the same card. She wished her husband and his twin brother away, but this caused him to be stuck in the game forever without a second player. The twins agree to work together to finish the game quickly. Dani wakes from her stasis, and unaware of the current events, turns up the thermostat. This causes the Cybermen to return, anchoring their ships to the house. The four evacuate to the upper floor but realize they have left the game downstairs. Dani meets the Woman. Lorcan uses the house's dumbwaiter to sneak past the aliens and retrieve the game. Lorcan manages to get the game aboard one of the ships, but is caught by the Cybermen when he attempts to get back on the dumbwaiter. Cillian uses the "Reprogram" card to get the self-repairing robot to attack the Zorgons, and the aliens retreat. As the twins continue to play the game, Walter receives another wish card. He uses it to bring back the Woman's husband and his brother, which turns out to be Cillian and Lorcan. The Woman explains he is an older Lindsay from an alternate timeline. Cillian and Lorcan touch their counterparts causing them to disappear. The Cybermen return to the house with a large fleet intent on destroying it and the alliances of Daleks, Sortarans, Autons, Sycoraxs and Slitheens. Lorcan makes a final move to land on Zathura. It is revealed that Zathura is a giant black hole that sucks up the Alliances fleet and the house. The three children then find themselves in the house as it was before they started the game on Earth, just as their father arrives home and drive them up to school. After they leave, their bicycle, which had been orbiting their house when it was in space, falls from the sky. Category:Epilouges Category:Movies Category:Specials